The regional resource will develop new methods for reliable quantitative assessment for physiological parameters from non-invasive magnetic resonance and optical measurements. In addition, the relationships of the magnetic resonance and optical parameters for the underlying biochemical and biophysical mechanisms will be investigated. Core research projects include extensive computer modelling development, evaluation of image data analysis techniques and protocol standardization for quantitative spectroscopic and image parameters, development of quantitative blood flow and tissue perfusion measurement techniques, investigation and development of remarkable new non-invasive optical imaging techniques to biomedical research problems. Collaborative projects focus on specific clinical applications of core developed technology and include studies related to AIDS, multiple sclerosis, breast cancer, chronic fatigue syndrome, arthritis, genetic disorders, atherosclerosis, heart disease, genetic medicine and stroke. Interactive technology transfer projects are underway with a number of other magnetic resonance and optical NCRR centers as well as other major MR research centers at MH, National Research Council of Canada and Fox Chase Cancer Center. In addition, the resource has provided coils for many facilities, advice on building in-magnet exercise devices and computer programs. Finally, an active training dissemination program will continue which consists of seminars, workshops, training lectures, "hands on" experience at the facility, presentations, publications and various newsletters. A new electronic newsletter, Wavepacket, is being published to allow fast dissemination of new and exciting developments in the fields of MR and Optics. With the development of a FTP site, modelling, data analysis and educational software is now available to the entire biomedical research community. This is not only a site for software developed by this resource, but will also he a depository for anyone interested in sharing their software. A concerted effort is being made to transfer new technologies to interested scientists in other laboratories and industry as illustrated by our Interactive Technology Transfer projects. The resource aims to be a focal point for basic and clinical scientists in the development and application of sophisticated biophysical techniques for noninvasive assessment of diseased states and the monitoring of treatment.